


Three Souls to Call His Own

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT4, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: People ordinarily met their soulmates in their teenage years; his father had told him. For Noctis, it was way more complex than other children.He had three soulmates instead of one. He didn't meet them in his teenage years – well, technically.He was different from others.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Three Souls to Call His Own

**Author's Note:**

> A colorful and vivid mark appears on the place your soulmate touches you for the first time. The ink isn't too big to be easily noticed, but it's there, shaped like the form of the soulmates' first way of contact. 
> 
> This is Noctis's story how he met each of his soulmates since childhood to adulthood, and more.

People ordinarily met their soulmates in their teenage years; his father had told him. For Noctis, it was way more complex than other children. Sometimes he would question if he was a typical person. After all, all the people around him would say that he was strange – adding ‘in a good way’ to make him feel better. Admittedly, he didn’t know much soulmates, either. Noctis’s knowledge was all from the bedtime stories his father had told him, and a few conversations he had eavesdropped.

He grew up quite lonely and friendless. That wasn’t a weird thing—Noctis was never the outgoing type of child. He changed two schools until the age of seven when they eventually found a welcoming environment for the Prince. Usually, Noctis would assume he was different only because he was a member of royalty (to make himself feel better). But then again, even his father had informed him that Noctis was pretty much –  _ one of a kind. _

“Why?” seven-year-old Noctis had asked his father.

His dad heaved a sigh of desperation – a sign that Noctis should try not to ask as many questions. “He is two years older than you, but I promise you will like him. He’s such a kind child,” said King Regis with a reassuring smile, “the Crown heirs, as a rule, have a Shield and an advisor by their sides. But don’t worry. They will be like your brothers. They would never leave your side. Isn’t it interesting to have two other friends who are your age?”

Noctis nodded. “Does he want me as a friend, too?” 

“He does. He is looking forward to meeting you. I’m sure you two would get along quite well.”

His name was Ignis. The first time they met, he was dressed in tidy and formal clothes which were a bit too much (to his mind, of course. It wasn’t like Noctis knew a lot about people’s sense of fashion) but he liked it anyway. Unlike many other people he had met, Ignis treated him as a real friend, although they had just met. He raised a kind and a wry smile that caused a pleasant warmth to spread through Noctis. 

Ignis had glasses, too (Noctis immediately knew ‘specs’ was going to be his favorite nickname to use) and his gorgeous green eyes were sparkling beneath them proudly. His new friend, Noctis decided, was quite different from others as well. He couldn’t find a single hint of irritation or unfriendliness in Ignis’s behavior. That made Noctis love him since the very time they met.

“Meet your new friend, son,” his dad said with a smile. 

The boy’s eyes lit up, and their gaze met. “Nice to meet you, Prince Noctis.” Ignis raised his hand in greetings. Noctis assumed he had to shake it. Drawing in a deep breath, Noctis grabbed his hands and slowly moved them up and down. Something strange and warm was growing in the pit of his stomach, something familiar. He wasn’t sure if Ignis sensed that too, but it was undeniably there. Just like a rush of happiness and confused feelings, leaving so quickly at a speed that no human could even notice.

Ever since that night, Noctis’s right hand had been tinted with various colors in the palm’s shape. When he first told his dad, he was left speechless. It seemed that Ignis had received a similar one as well. Still, nobody bothered to tell them what it was—until the advisor researched it for them.

“Storytime?” Noctis asked Ignis.

“Of course,” the advisor replied softly.

They spent their night just like any other day; Noctis hiding in his friend’s embrace for warmth and safety as their legs tangled together. Ignis was leaning against the headboard, telling him his favorite story. Noctis’s hands were wrapped around the advisor’s waist. It felt good to have somebody you love close to you. It felt like home. 

By the time the story was finished, Noctis’s eyes had fluttered shut, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. Ignis threaded a hand through his hair. 

With a sharp inhale, Noct broke the overwhelming silence:

“You know, Specs, I’m going to marry you when we grow up.”

“Me?” inquired Ignis, an edge of disbelief apparent in his voice, laughing. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Noct. Your dad doesn’t want you to marry someone who works for you.”

“Did my dad tell you that?”

“No, but—”

“Do you love me, Iggy?” he cut in, and Ignis glanced at him with widening eyes. Noctis didn’t know much about love. They were just kids, after all. But he was sure what he was feeling was love—something different than the way he loved his family but also strangely familiar.

Ignis didn’t hesitate to respond, “I do. I love you, Noct.”

He raised a smile of satisfaction, shifting comfortably next to Ignis. “I’m gonna marry you.”

“What if you find another person to marry? Someone you also love?”

“Then, I’m going to marry ‘em, too.”

Ignis merely chuckled, followed by a sigh. What was wrong with marrying multiple persons he loved? Noctis couldn’t find anything weird about it, anyway. If he were going to love hundreds of people, he would ask them to marry him.

The colorful inks on people’s skin—they were soulmate marks. Ignis informed him after searching it on the internet. One of the reasons Noct and Ignis were unique was that they found each other in childhood. Noctis had heard that it could take one years, some even decades to find their soulmate. Although that happened rarely, it was still a possibility. They said Noctis was too lucky to grow up with his ‘the one’.

They would appear just one time, the moment your soulmate touched you for the first time. The form of the contact was apparent through the shape of the mark. Thankfully, their inks got smaller and smaller as they grew up and their hands weren’t that small anymore.

One day, another mark unexpectedly started to form on his arms—exactly where his new Shield had touched him yesterday. 

Noctis ran to the advisor to give him the news. 

“What do you mean?” came Ignis’s reply, incredulously. “I have never heard anyone receive two marks. I didn’t touch your arms yesterday – at least, as far as I remember.”

“It’s not you, specs. It’s...” Noctis inhaled sharply. “It’s Gladio.”

The advisor hummed in response, a wry smile dancing on his lips. “So, is that why there was a vivid mark on his knees? That is quite an interesting place to touch, Noct.”

“What? You can’t blame me. It was my first training with him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up, and... I tried to push him away. Apparently, I hit his knee.”

They were blessed that the marks were small—almost the size of a knuckle. It was mostly based on luck, though. Things such as how much and for how long you kept the contact affected the size and the amount of brightness. They were barely detectable unless you looked at them very carefully. 

“It seems like you found your next husband,” Ignis teased.

Noctis playfully nudged him on the arm. It had been two – possibly three years since he’d said that. Although he would  _ still  _ think about marrying Ignis, it wasn’t anything that serious. He pressed his lips together and asked instead, “Does that make him your soulmate too?”

“Allegedly.”

“That’s cool.”

At first, it wasn’t. Gladio was an absolute hardass – a  _ jerk _ . Of course, it didn’t remain that way. Conceivably, he had gotten the wrong vibe from Gladio because they were both too stubborn to get to know one another better. Once they managed to take a step forward, their relationship got much healthier—it was like their bond got  _ stronger _ . 

Noctis soon found himself getting too fond of Gladio. The Shield was a gorgeous and handsome man, also  _ strong  _ with massive muscles. Aside from his personality and the shitty behavior he would show to strangers, Gladio had a kind heart filled with brightness and love.

“Isn’t it strange that we have two soulmates instead of one?” Noctis asked.

Gladio’s head jerked up toward his direction. “I don’t think so. I’ve heard some stories about people having up to four soulmates. I’d never seen that case with my own eyes, though.”

“But they’re stories. We’re just a bunch of normal guys. Being a part of the royal family doesn’t automatically make us special.” He looked down, breathing a sigh, hands crossing against his chest. “Though I can’t complain. Having two soulmates means I will never be alone.”

“Maybe we have more than that. You didn’t know it before you met Ignis or me.”

“We were meant to meet each other,” Noctis pointed out. “Is anyone else meant to find us?”

Gladio raised a wry smile. “You’ll never know.”

Noctis was 15 when he finally made his  _ first  _ friend. Not that Ignis and Gladio weren’t good ones for him. No, he was just too proud that he could eventually communicate with others all on his own. His new friend—Prompto Argentum—was one of the most generous souls ever. Whenever he felt down, Prom was there to cheer him up. Whenever he was upset, Prom grieved with him. Whenever he was happy, Prompto celebrated it with him. 

Noctis’s first kiss was also with Prompto. Since the first moment he saw his best friend, he knew that they were going to be more than just  _ that _ . Of course, he didn’t want to ruin anything between them. Even if Prompto hadn’t kissed him back—which he did—Noctis was sure his best friend was too sweet to let their friendship get destroyed. 

Prompto... he was the reason Noctis realized he had developed crushes on his three friends –  _ all  _ of them at the same time. That was when he knew he was in trouble. Sure, they were soulmates. But did that mean that all of them would start to like each other all of a sudden?

Then, it just happened. Noctis had just gotten out of the shower when Ignis mentioned the mark on his back. The realization hit him like a train. The first time Prompto touched him—the first time his  _ third soulmate  _ touched him. He was too swift to give the good news to his best friend, and he soon realized that Prompto had the same mark on the back of his neck. Noctis didn’t even remember contacting that place. That wasn’t important, though. Noctis knew that Prompto was his soulmate even without any evidence.

“I love Prompto. I mean, we always kiss and stuff.” Noctis wasn’t sure if that was essential to mention, but he did it regardless of how awkward it would be. It had been three years since they met. It shouldn’t be a shock.

Judging by the way Ignis dropped his fork and Gladio almost choked on his food, it probably was. 

Ignis was the first one to recover. “Is that so, Noct?”

“He’s our soulmate. Probably my future boyfriend. Who knows?” he said as he lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug.

“Perhaps your future husband,” Ignis teased. Gladio didn’t bother to hold in his laughter anymore, letting out a loud and careless snort of amusement. “Does he feel the same?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Damn his young self for telling everyone he met to marry him because he ‘thought’ he loved them. Though he would make an exception for Ignis and Gladio—he really loved them. Also Prompto. “I want to kiss you, too. Both of you,” Noctis answered instead.

The room fell in silence. There was a pause before Gladio grinned and replied, “What’re ya waiting for, princess?”

With that, Noctis worked up the nerves to duck forward. He didn’t waste any time to press his lips against the Shield’s, drinking in the feeling of kissing the person he loved since years ago. It was short but sweet, and it ended as he wrapped his hands around Gladio’s neck. The angle was weird too. It made his neck hurt. Before they could say anything else, Noctis stepped backward with a smile.

“Specs?” he asked with an undertone. He cracked a sheepish smile as he received an affirmative response. Settling on the advisor’s lap with his legs on either side of the chair, Noctis leaned forward. Kissing Ignis felt even more amazing than he’d imagined. He pulled away after getting enough taste of the food and salt upon Ignis’s lips. “Will you two be my boyfriends?”

Gladio smirked behind him. “What about little guy?”

“He likes you. He’ll be happy to be in a relationship with all of us,” muttered Noctis, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from kissing two perfect men not a minute ago.

It was just a day later when Noctis, in front of his three soulmates, blurted:

“I want to date you. All of you.”

“Huh?” Prompto nearly choked on his saliva. Ignis laughed behind him as he continued to braid the side of his blond hair. “Could you run that by me again, buddy?”

He cleared his throat, feeling an uncontrollable smile tugging at his lips. “I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, am asking my three soulmates, whom I truly love, to be my partners-in-crime. Not that they aren’t already, but I do want them to be my partners in  _ another _ crime.”

“Guys...?” Prompto mumbled under his breath, tone doubtful, but he still couldn’t hold back the grin that was growing across his face. “Do you want me back – someone like me? A commoner?”

“Prompto, darling,” Ignis started, sectioning his hair and raking his fingers through it. “We love you—all of us. You are one of the most adorable and kindest people we have ever met. Besides, you are our soulmate. They say one’s soulmate is meant to be, and they are here for a reason. We are meant to be together.”

Gladio chuckled, scooting himself on the couch next to the Prince. “He’s right, little guy.” Prompto bowed his head to hide the slight heat that was spreading over his cheeks. “You’re cute.”

“And a sweetheart,” added Noctis. The blond clasped a hand over his face, hiding beneath it so that they couldn’t see his flushed face. “I’m sure I wanna marry all of you now.”

“Are you sure, Your Highness? Don’t you want to add a few more to your harem?” Ignis teased with a chuckle, and the room filled with laughter as Noctis merely rolled his eyes. 

“I do not have a harem, Ignis Scientia.”

“Of course not, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“Guys!” Prompto chimed in. Ignis finished the braid with a white hair tie, leaning forward to put a kiss on the top of the blond’s hair. Prompto, if possible, turned even redder. “Of course I wanna be your boyfriend!”

Gladio wrapped an arm around Noctis and pulled him closer. “You guys are adorable,” he said. His hands were resting on the Shield’s bare chest, head settled on the strong shoulder.  _ Gladio’s too lucky,  _ Noctis thought. One of his marks was on his knees, the other two hidden beneath that tattoo. The good thing was that Noctis’s inks were tiny and inconspicuous. “Spend tonight in our place. What do you say? You can stay here another day if you’re busy.”

Prompto laughed. “Dude, I’m not busy. Even if I were, I would’ve canceled my plans or something!”

It was going to be okay. Even if their happiness wasn’t going to last, they still had each other to go through the difficulties. Noctis was the strongest person in the world when he had his three lovers by his side.

They said that you didn’t fall in love with a body. You fell in love with a soul. And once you were in love with a soul, everything about that body became beautiful. Noctis fell in love with three souls to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!💙  
> 


End file.
